New Years Love
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: Kyo takes Tohru out to the beach for a surprise on New Years Eve, and ii wonder what happens? Fiind OuT! KYOxTOHRU


**New Years Lovin'**

_BY: MEEE! GERALDiiNE!_

Tohru was walking down the street to go home from going grocery shopping. Tomorrow was New Years! It was getting really dark very fast. She was a little frightened by the darkness so she picked up her pace. But then she heard a rustle in the bushes. Tohru was more frightened than ever. "Wh-Whos there?" She said. Then a voice answered her.

"Boo."

Tohru turned around and smacked whoever was there on the face. But...it was Kyo. When Tohru opened her eyes she was in shock. "K-KYO-KUN!" she yelled. "G-GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! I.. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" Kyo held his cheek. "That didnt hurt...and.you dont have to apologize. it was MY fault for scaring you. So...im sorry." Tohru looked up at him. "Kyo-kun? are you okay?" she asked. "WHY WOULDNT I BE OKAY!" He yelled at her. "GOMEN NASAI!" She shouted. He looked down and sighed. "I said you dont need to apologize. im sorry for yelling at you."

They were walking at a beach when Tohru finally asked him a question. "Kyo-kun? Where are we going?" He looked at her and said. "Out." She looked puzzled. "Out? Out where?" Kyo smiled at her and said. "You'll see." She nodded and kept following him. "Ya know how tomorrows New Years and all?" Kyo mentioned. She nodded and said "Yes?" Kyo blushed and said "Well..its not..much..but...i thought we should ave a party..just the two of us.." Then he lead her to a little spot on the beach and it was almost midnight. She looked around in shock and smiled so big, she was so happy that she jumped on Kyo and

POOF!

There sat the little orange neko. She kept hugging him. "KYO-KUN! ARIGATOU!"

_This...this is so sweet. I know what my feelings are.. "suki" no kotoba daka ienainda. I still cant say "i love you..." its just too hard for me. Plus, souyatsute kizutu itali...if i did that...i'd only be hurting MYSELF. Because i know that he doesnt love me the way that i love him. But still..its a good idea to let him know how i feel..._

Tohru look around again at the beautiful decorated beach with her name written in the sand. "Arigatou again Kyo-kun.." He looked over at her. "wow. your really happy, arent you?" She nodded and smiled. "I love it Kyo-kun."

The two sat on the beach until the sunset. "Kyou-Kun?" Tohru asked. "Hm?" He answered her in return. "Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da? What is dear to you?" She asked him blushing. He looked down at her, and smiled. "Well..i only have one thing thats dearest to me. she's a girl though. does that count?" Tohru looked down. "Is it...Kagura?" Kyo looked digusted. "Ya think a girl that tortures me like hell is the girl thats most dearest to me?" He said and almost burst out laughing. Tohru looked up at him and wondered. "Then...who is it then?"

Kyo smiled at her and watched her eyes twinkle in the moonlight. He looked at his watch and it was 2 seconds before midnight.

"You."

Then Kyo lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. She hugged him around the waist making sure she didnt transform him into the little orange neko. They stayed kissing for a little moment, until she accidently fell no top of him.

POOF!

There sat the little orange neko on her lap. Tohru put her head down with a big sweatdrop. "I did it again... Gomen nasai kyo-kun...I ruined our special New Years.." She murmured sadly. "Actually..no. Your the gift that made this New Years so special..."I love you, Tohru Honda." She smiled and held the little neko in her arms. Then she says: "Kyo-kun..kimi no mado wo terasu tsuki ni naritai.."i want to be the moon that shines your window" because Kyo-kun...I love you." The little neko smiled and licked her cheek.

The two of them looked up. "Kyo-kun! LooK! A SHOOTING STAR!" He looked up and said "Well Tohru...make a wish.." SHe did as he said and closed her eyes...and sha made her wish. 'I wish me and Kyo-kun could be together forever..'

* * *

Well? How was it? It wasnt much..but hope yoo liiked iit. 

Here are some translatiions iif yoo diidnt know what any of the japanese words meant... but ii think that yoo shouldve known cuz i told yoo wat it is after i said them..WELL ANYWHOO. HERE THEY ARE.

**gomen nasai**- Im Sorry

**arigatou**- Thank You

**"suki" no kotoba daka ienainda**- but i still cant say "i love you"

**souyatsute kizutu itali**- if i did that i'd only be hurting myself

**Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?-** what is dear to you?

**kimi no mado wo terasu tsuki ni naritai** - i wanna be the moon that shines your window

well..ii thiink thats iit...

so REViiEWS PLZ!


End file.
